<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love was for them to see by aishiterumo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994553">Love was for them to see</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishiterumo/pseuds/aishiterumo'>aishiterumo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Dialogue Heavy, Enemies To Lovers Dynamic, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, very badly tagged work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishiterumo/pseuds/aishiterumo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is not for the world to see. Their love was for themselves, and themselves only. They didn't intend on making the world know they loved each other, because as long as they knew, everything was fine. As long as they had each other at the end of the day, they didn't care what others could think of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love was for them to see</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea was running rent free in my head for days. It is very short, but I still hope it's enjoyable.<br/>I don't know if the ship is obvious from the beginning, but... I didn't tag it on purpose.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan had texted his friend group, asking who wanted to go see a movie. Surprisingly, all seven of them had agreed. Which led them to now, Chan sitting in the hall of the movie theatre, two of his friends next to him—Minho and Jisung. They were the first two to have arrived. Waiting for the five others, they were on their phones, barely acknowledging each other.</p><p>“Hey, Minho,” Jisung started. “Where’s Seungmin?” He asked once the older boy had looked at him.</p><p>“How would I know?”</p><p>“Well, don’t you tw—” Jisung got cut off by Minho’s hand on his lips.</p><p>“I don’t keep him on a leash, so how would I know?”</p><p>“That’s kinky, even for you,” the sound of Seungmin’s voice took everyone by surprise.</p><p>Seungmin sat on the far edge of the bench, Changbin, Hyunjin and Felix, who had just arrived with him, filling in between Jisung and Seungmin. They were almost all there.</p><p>“Where’s Jeongin?” Chan asked, after looking around.</p><p>“He’s by the vending machine, trying to get that drink but his card got declined,” Seungmin explained without even looking at Chan.</p><p>Some of them hummed, as it had happened a few times already. Ironically, Jeongin was <em>always</em> the one having trouble with his card when getting a drink at the vending machine.</p><p>“Why didn’t he go to the counter with you?” Minho asked, not even looking up from his phone. He knew some of them had popcorns bucket, as he could smell it from there.</p><p>“He said it was cheaper at the machine, we didn’t argue and let him go,” Seungmin answered.</p><p>“Of course, you did.”</p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“Please, don’t fight.”</p><p>“We’re not fighting, Felix, don’t worry.”</p><p>It was almost always like this. If anyone were to look at them, they’d instantly know they were one friend group. However, they’d be suspicious about two of them. They’d ask if they were really close enough to be considered friend. There was just this rivalry between them, that somehow was frightening enough to become a fight. Seungmin loved to tease Minho, the latter not being such a fan of it. It usually started with a snarky remark from one of them, which usually led to more and more bickering. It never really was on purpose—or maybe it was—they just loved to call themselves <em>natural enemies</em>. It didn’t mean they weren’t friends, though. They just couldn’t help but bicker.</p><p>“Why isn’t Jeongin back yet, did he get lost?” Changbin remarked, straightening himself as half of his body was on Seungmin.</p><p>“Someone should go look for him” Seungmin said, eyes looking directly at Minho.</p><p>“Why are you looking at me? Can’t you see I’m playing?”</p><p>“Aren’t you losing anyway?”</p><p>“Want to lose your life too?” Minho wasn’t even paying attention to Seungmin, eyes still fixed on his screen where his game was.</p><p>“Guys, please, don’t. Let’s just look for Jeo—” Changbin’s voice got cut by the sound of Jeongin’s footsteps, the youngest boy finally joining them with a can of iced tea in hand.</p><p>“Damn that machine really didn’t want my credit card I almost punched it,” he said, unbeknownst to the conversation that was on-going. “Why are y’all looking at me like that?”</p><p>“Those two were about to fight when we just wanted to know where you were,” Changbin explained, both hands pointing at Seungmin and Minho. “You should’ve gone to the counter with us.”</p><p> </p><p>Traditions had it that after a movie, they’d go to the nearest bar and discuss it. They exactly did that. Sitting outside, around two tables which had been moved to create one table big enough to have the eight of them. Fate had it that Minho and Seungmin were sitting next to each other, one at a table, to other on the other one. They didn’t really pay each other much attention.</p><p>They all had their drinks in front of them, conversation vehement as they disagreed on some points of the movie.</p><p>“What do you mean the main character was boring? They’re the <em>main</em> character,” Hyunjin argued, eyes looking directly into Minho’s eyes.</p><p>“Well, maybe if they didn’t fell into the villain’s trap every time like a fucking amat—what do you think you’re doing?” The boy turned on his left, his hand coming to hold his drink. Seungmin, who was trying to take a sip of it, simply smiled.</p><p>“Wanted to try it.”</p><p>“Then you should’ve order that instead of your bland beer.”</p><p>“Can’t I take a sip?” The boy pleaded; his hand close to the other’s drink.</p><p>“In your dream.”</p><p> </p><p>Midnight, only the three oldest as well as Jisung and Seungmin were still there, the others had gone home a long time ago. The topic had changed a few times already, smaller groups had formed according to the conversation on-going. Chan and Minho were having a deep conversation about their lives, the other three talking about new outfits they had just bought. The moon was bright above them, a cold breeze passing through their hair, they were all incredibly tired and it showed in their voices.</p><p>“I’m going home, guys,” Jisung stated, already half standing up.</p><p>“Maybe we should all go.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s getting late,” Changbin added, gathering his stuff from the table.</p><p>Just like this, they all bid each other their goodbye, walking on their way home.</p><p>Living on the same area, Jisung, Seungmin and Minho were walking together, the two youngers continuing their previous conversation.</p><p>“I’ll walk you home, Sung,” Minho said suddenly, the younger boy’s street being at the next turn.</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“Positive.” He smiled softly, circling the other’s arm with his.</p><p>Seungmin waved goodbye at the two as they left.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for walking me home, Minho. You didn’t have to,” Jisung said once they were in front of his building’s door. The other simply smiled in return, ruffling his hair with his right hand.</p><p>“Have a good night, Sung.” He leaned in a bit, kissing the boy’s forehead before turning his back.</p><p>“Get home safe!”</p><p>“I will!” He shouted with his back still facing the boy, raising his arm to wave goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>Minho entered his door’s passcode, turning the handle to open the door. He stepped in, removing his shoes. “I’m home,” he exclaimed. He looked at his boyfriend’s shoes, only now realizing how torn they were. <em>I should get him new ones</em>, he thought.</p><p>“Did Jisung get home safely?” He heard his boyfriend’s voice.</p><p>“Of course, he did, I was there.” He heard his boyfriend chuckling at that. “What?”</p><p>Minho finally got into the corridor, now right in front of his boyfriend, who was towering him a bit. Minho was older, but smaller and it was frustrating sometimes.</p><p>“What, what?” The boy in front of him had a huge smile on his face, eyes disappearing from how big he smiled. Minho circled his waist, pulling him closer to him, lips finding their way to his neck.</p><p>“I really should put you on a leash, maybe you’d be more obedient.”</p><p>“Damn, I didn’t know you were that kinky, Minho.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up, Seungmin.” He pushed him a bit, laughing along with him.</p><p>“I made you some tea, you drank quite a bit.”</p><p>“Thank you,” the older smiled fondly, eyes closing with pleasure when he felt Seungmin’s lips on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you wouldn’t like it?”</p><p>“Like what?” Seungmin got up from the older’s shoulder, looking at him in the eyes, an eyebrow arched.</p><p>The older’s hand caressed his neck with a sly smile, leaning a bit closer to him as he talked. “A leash,” he felt his boyfriend gulping against his hand. “I’m sure you’d love it a lot.”</p><p>“I’m not even going to answer that,” the younger simply answered, ignoring how hot his cheeks felt.</p><p>Minho laughed, pleased with his reaction. It was enough to make Seungmin smile, his hand caressing the other’s cheek right before he leaned in to seal their lips.</p><p> </p><p>They weren’t the most affectionate couple when outside. They didn’t need to be constantly over the other to show their attention. It always was small acts here and there, and it was enough. It was always enough, because they knew that, at the end of the day, the one that’d be lying down next to them wasn’t anyone else but the other. They knew that, once they’d be home, they’d have all the time to shower the other with love and affection. It was weird for some people, to see them act harsh towards each other, they just didn’t see it. They just didn’t see the affectionate part of their actions. Just like their friends didn’t see how Minho lost his game because he looked at Seungmin when he was talking with Changbin, right after arriving. They didn’t see when Minho took Seungmin’s popcorn bucket in his hand when it almost fell on the floor. None of them see when Seungmin held Minho’s hand during the movie because he felt the boy jumping at a scene. Neither did they see that Minho, despite refusing Seungmin to taste his drink, let him drink out of it from the very beginning. Nor did they see how, for the entire time they stayed in the bar, their legs were touching, their pinkie fingers were linked, and they were both attentive enough of the other’s conversation that they could tell exactly what the other talked about.</p><p>It wasn’t about the grand gesture they could do; it wasn’t for others to see that they were lovers. It was for them. Love was for them to see. And as long as the other knew they loved them; nothing would go in-between them. Because at the end of the day, Minho had Seungmin, and Seungmin had Minho. There was nothing else in the world that could make that change.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been wanting to write a 2MIN for so long... I finally made it, lmao!</p><p>find more work on my <a href="https://twitter.com/softflowermin">twitter</a> :]<br/>you can also ask question related to my works on my <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/softflowermin">curiouscat</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>